


Interest

by ThisIsLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Rarepair, crack fic??, made it at like 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLee/pseuds/ThisIsLee
Summary: Is volleyball as boring as Kunimi thinks it is? Or can he find something (or someone) to help him see it in a new light?
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Interest

The match had been interesting, if someone was into that sort of thing. Frankly, Kunimi found volleyball to be a bit of a chore sometimes. Today had been a match against Karasuno, surprisingly, they had won. From what Kunini could see there were a lot of  _ interesting  _ people on their team. There was one however, who didn’t stand out much.

He had floofy green-ish hair with a single strand sticking out and cute little freckles splattered across his face. People like the boy and himself were the kind of people others would consider as side characters. That was fine though, he didn’t need any attention.    
  


“Whatcha looking at Kunimi?” He turned around to see who had called his name.

“None of your business, Kindaichi.” Kindaichi frowned, but didn’t say anything further.

Almost nothing interested Kunimi, but for that Karasuno boy, he might put some effort into meeting him.

“I'm going to put some equipment away,” he announced. Kindaichi threw him a questioning look. Kunimi doing something without being forced to was a rare occurrence, he thought. 

“Uhh, sure, take this volleyball cart to the storage.”

Kunimi rolled the cart away. It was just his luck that he ran into the cute boy there.

“Ah, sorry! I’m in your way, aren’t I? I didn’t hear you come in.” The boy was actually quite tall, not  _ towering  _ like some of the other players, but tall. His voice was also quite nice.

“You’re fine,” Kunimi replied.

“Oh, I’m Yamaguchi!” 

“Kunimi.”

“Nice to meet you, Kunimi.”

“Same. So, what’s your position?”

“I’m a pinch server,” Yamaguchi responded.

“Cool, you any good?” Kunimi asked.

“Um, well…” he trailed off.

Kunimi panicked internally, had he gone into a sticky subject? Well, what could he say now? He was blanking out on what to say.

“I think my teammates are calling me.”

And sure enough, Kunimi heard faint yells of “Yamaguchi.”

“See you, Kunimi.” Yamaguchi shyly slid over to his team and took his place next to the tall blonde with glasses. Interesting.

Kunimi thought,  _ maybe volleyball could sometimes be more than a chore _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Made it cause Twitter told me to... my account: @NotSuga2


End file.
